You'll Figure It Out
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: She might of entered the locker room to talk to Sam, but Oliver was the only one to be found. Andy/Oliver talk. Hints of Sam and Andy.


You'll Figure It Out

Summary: She might of entered the locker room to talk to Sam, but Oliver was the only one to be found. Andy/Oliver talk. Hints of Sam/Andy.

Rating: T

Words: 834

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever.

-Keri Russell

"Whoa." Oliver turned to the person next to him, none other than, Andy McNally.

Oliver looked around the locker room. "Uh, I'm pretty sure this is the men's locker room."

Andy sat down on the bench, "I know. I need to talk to Sam."

Oliver shut his locker, "Haven't seen him. I think he's still out with Epstein."

Andy's eyes widened. "Oh, uh-"

"What about?" Oliver asked as he sat down next to her.

"Just about the case." Andy looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling very awkward about being in the men's locker room.

No time was better than the present, Oliver decided. After today and all the events that had occurred, he knew how Sam felt about his ex rookie. Oliver wondered just how much she felt about her ex training officer. He had a sense a lot more than even she knew.

"Are you sure nothing else?" Oliver looked around, acting indifferent.

Andy turned her head, "What do you mean?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing."

Andy nodded, a little confused at Oliver's request.

This would be more difficult than Oliver originally planned. He was going to take a different approach.

"Were you scared in there, McNally?" He asked sincerely.

Quietly she answered, "Yea."

"We all were outside too." Oliver told the younger woman honestly.

He had a lot of years on her, but he had never been through some of things she had been through. He felt for her, he really did.

He turned on the bench then to get a good look at her. He saw her eyes staring straight ahead, much like the day she had been shot at.

"You know, McNally. Officers aren't supposed to go into burning buildings."

"I know, but the woman-"

Oliver stopped her, "I'm not talking about you."

He let her register that before he continued, "Sam went in there to get you without hesitation. He'd do anything for you."

She turned her head to him, looking straight in his eyes. "I know."

"He's my best friend, ya know?" He told her, looking for something to connect within her.

"Oliver, I-"

Before she could get another word in they both saw Sam enter the locker room.

Sam looked in between the two. "McNally. Oliver."

"Sammy." Oliver gave his friend a wave, smiling.

Sam immediately noticed the way Andy's eyes were caste down at the ground.

"McNally, you okay?" He asked, while grabbing his stuff to shower.

She looked up at him. She saw genuine concern, just like she had seen earlier in the afternoon.

"Yea." She let out coarsely.

He gave a pointed look at Oliver, "I'll only be a couple minutes."

He walked off, leaving Oliver and Andy alone, again.

Oliver stood up, while giving Andy a squeeze on the shoulder. "You'll figure it out."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Oliver was about to exit the room, but not before turning back and asking, "Hey, McNally."

Andy looked over to the door, "Yea?"

Oliver smiled, "Who happens to be on your speed dial?"

She gave him a perplexing look, "What?"

Oliver put his arms up in defense, "Just wondering."

Andy grabbed her phone from her pocket. "My dad, Sam, and Traci."

Oliver smirked, while Andy stared at him in confusion.

Just like the first day they were paired, Oliver smiled, while telling her, "Good stuff."

_A/N: I thought it was Andy's turn to get some Shaw knowledge. And was it just me or was she in the men's locker room in the episode? Anyways, I was re watching 1x01 and I love when Oliver and Andy are taking Sam/Pedro into a holding cell and all Oliver can say is "Good Stuff." So, I brought it back and incorporated it into this! Still on a high from last night's episode! Honestly, while re watching season 1, I have fallen completely in love with Sam/Andy all over again! They're just awesome! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this and please review! :)_


End file.
